Mother's love
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Debbie loves her sons... Please read and review... One shot


_I don't own anything __ This is just a bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!_

Debbie watched her son's best friend as he paced outside her house. He had the clear sign of an emerging bruise on his cheek and the even clearer hint of having cried and wiped away tears. Debbie wasn't sure who she wanted to kill more, the bastard who had hit him or his mother who had let it happen.

"Ma, what are you…."Michael asked as he glanced out the window, the sight of Brian silenced him immediately. "Shit," Michael whispered and looked at his mother, waiting for an answer.

"Go upstairs, I'll talk to him." Debbie insisted, gently cupping Michael's face and kissing his cheek softly, how anyone could do to their child what Brian's parents did to him was something she would never understand. Michael smiled a bit and Debbie knew that it was times like these that Michael knew how lucky he really was, though Debbie hated that it was usually at Brian's expense.

Brian ran his fingers through his dark locks, pulling roughly at them as though mad that they existed. He threw his head back and Debbie could tell he was groaning in frustration and sadness. She watched as he looked up toward Michael's window before he started to walk away. Debbie opened the door and called,

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you little twit." Brian turned back to her, his eyes set now with stubbornness of not being able to be hurt or let people in. But he didn't fool Debbie for a second, she softened and put a hand on the squared shoulder, "Come on, let's get you some ice and something to eat." When Debbie needed to talk to someone, she'd feed them, it usually got their mouth working, though she had never tried it with Brian. Brian rolled his lips inward and exhaled, and followed Debbie like a lost puppy.

"Where's Mikey?" Brian spoke for the first time, his voice was hoarse as though he'd been yelling in anger, or more likely, mercy.

"Upstairs, but I wanna talk to you." Debbie stated firmly and she saw Brian look up at the stairs and then back down at her, weighing his options. "Sit down, kid." Brian saw he had no option and sat, and it broke Debbie's heart to see the 16 year old so beaten and worn down. Brian Kinney never did what he was told without at least a little protest, but so far he'd done exactly as he was told and it bothered Debbie more than she would ever let on. She set down an ice pack in front of him, he eyed it like it was a snake and he wasn't sure either it was a poison one or not. Debbie turned and fixed him a plate of food and sat it in front of him before sitting down herself and putting the ice pack in his hand and moving his hand to his face. "If I ever get my hands on your shit of a father I am going to cut his dick off and force feed him it." This brought the closest thing to a smile that Debbie had seen so far but it fell almost instantly and he turned away slightly and she knew it was to hide tears. She reached out and forced his face back towards her and wiped the one tear that fell. "He reamed the hell out of you didn't he, honey?" Brian didn't say anything and shifted the ice slightly, confirming Debbie's suspicion that Brian had been more verbally and emotionally abused that day than physical. "Don't you dare believe a word that bastard says to you. He is a piece of shit that knows that you are smarter and better than him and that pisses him off, but don't you dare try to lessen yourself." Brian met her eyes and Debbie reeled at the pain and desperation in them. She had never met anyone like Brian and she knew it was ridiculous to think that she ever would again. He was stubborn, arrogant, headstrong, and unapologetic, and yet he was the most self deprecating, saddest, most broken kid she'd ever laid eyes on. "You are going to be the most successful person in Pittsburg one day, mark my words. And you can come back to that fucking father of yours and tell him you are better than him, though you already are." Brian continued to stare at her, as she stared back with no room for debate in her face. I'll bet you in 20 years you will be the happiest, richest, most beautiful man in Pittsburg, though don't tell Michael I said that." Debbie added out of the corner of her mouth. Brian almost smiled again and Debbie couldn't resist, she leaned in and kissed his hair. Brian looked at her surprised and unsure, "You are an amazing person, Bri- and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise, you hear me?" Debbie asked and Brian smirked softly,

"Yes mother," he said rather teasingly but Debbie grinned, Brian deserved a mother that loved him as much as she did. Brian pulled the unsuspecting woman into a hug, and for a moment Debbie wasn't sure whether she or Brian was more surprised. But she melted into the hug, held him tightly and kissed his temple. She couldn't wait to see where Brian Kinney would be in 20 years.

20 years later….

She never really expected for it to be here. Brian was never the type to follow tradition, to go hetero, but as she watched him on the dance floor, his beaming smile was2nd only to the ray of sunshine in his arms and she knew he was glad to be there. Justin leaned up to Brian's ear and whispered something, Brian laughed warmly, kissing his now husband deeply. Then she saw him mouth 'I love you,' to the glowing 24 year old, who was more beautiful than any bride she'd seen. Justin laid his head on Brian's shoulder and the two seemed to disappear into one being. Brian was happier than Debbie had ever seen him and it really worked on him. As the song ended the couple kissed softly, but it lasted several seconds. Justin murmured something and Brian nodded. Justin went over to Jennifer and held out his hand, she smiled widely and Debbie could see once again where Justin got his smile, and Jennifer took her son's hand. It took Debbie a second to realize that Brian was standing in front of him holding out his hand.

"It's time for the mothers' dance, Deb, so don't leave me hanging." Debbie stared at his hand for a moment before looking up shocked into the bright hazel eyes of the boy she'd taken care of since he was 14. Carl nudged her gently and she came back to her senses and took his hand. He grinned widely and pulled her to her feet. Justin watched them, grinning on the dance floor waiting the song to start. Debbie knew Joan hadn't come, and she also knew that she was more of a mom to Brian than Joan had ever been, but she still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Family is not blood, Deb, you loved me and watched out for me and care for me more than Saint Joan even imagined doing. You are my mom, have been since I was 14 and you caught me with that red headed guy and yelled at me for 2 hours about safe sex." Debbie grinned, remembering Brian's face when she told him about the risk of unprotected sex, thank God it stuck. The song "Mother's eyes" came on and Debbie nearly started to bawl, but luckily Jennifer was too, so they both just let the tears flow as their sons spun them around the floor. "You were right, Deb," Brian stated. "I am the happiest, richest, and most successful person in Pittsburg. And it's not because I'm loaded, it's because I've got him…" He motioned to Justin who was laughing with Jennifer, who was still crying through her smile. "And I feel like that's your doing too, you're the one who forced me to get my head out of my ass and admit I loved him. Even if was just to you and myself at the time." He smirked sheepishly.

"Well you always were stubborn as hell." Debbie claimed through her own tears and Brian chuckled.

"Not as stubborn as you,"

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it." Debbie playfully smacked his head. Brian hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek,

"I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you." The tears began to flow even harder but she looked up at him skeptically,

"When did you become a fucking cornball?" she asked. Brian grinned,

"Getting married apparently does that to people." He laughed lightly, but Debbie noticed that he was staring at Justin,

"I WAS wrong about one thing though," Debbie admitted. Brian looked at her confused and she just smirked.

"You are only the 2nd most beautiful person in Pittsburg." Brian smiled and motioned to Justin,

"He is the most beautiful." Debbie frowned playfully,

"Not him you twit, ME!" they both laughed and as the song ended Brian dipped her and kissed her cheek once again.

"Thank you for giving a damn about me." He whispered and Debbie nodded,

"Thank you for proving I'm a good mom," Brian smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered. Debbie paused and nodded,

"I love you too, but you mess this up or hurt him in anyway and I'll have your balls young man, you understand." Brian laughed,

"Yes mother."

_Yeah….so… there it is. Hope you liked it. Let me know, even if you didn't. Thank you._


End file.
